


My Heart Is On My Sleeve

by PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance, Twotomatoidiots



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Collaboration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance/pseuds/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twotomatoidiots/pseuds/Twotomatoidiots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where soulmates have necklaces that fit together and have matching charms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick was setting up his guitar on his favorite street corner in Chicago when a man in a suit came barreling down the sidewalk. As he pushed past Patrick, he knocked over his stool, causing Patrick’s music to go everywhere. 

“Hey! Watch it, buddy!” he called after the man in the suit. Patrick mumbled swears under his breath as the man ran down the street and out of sight. After Patrick picked up his music, he re-set up his stool and set out his guitar case for people to throw change into. He cleared his throat and began to sing; after an hour or so, he collected the change from his case - a nice 5 dollars and 22 cents - and packed his guitar up and threw it in the back of his beat up 1990 toyota corolla. 

He drove to the library where he worked; when Patrick pulled into the parking lot, he arrived to the sight of his friend, Joe Trohman smoking a cigarette outside the library. 

“Joe what are you doing here? You know I work here and this isn’t just a hang out spot for you and your gross cigarette smell...” Patrick spat the words like venom at Joe. Looking disgusted, Joe simply huffed and started walking away. 

“Joe, stop. Come back; I'm sorry, okay?” Patrick called after Joe with a tinge of regret in his voice. Joe turned on his heel and started walking back towards him, dropping his cigarette butt and stepping on the burnt tip to smother the embers. 

“What's up, Pattycakes? Got your panties in a bunch, hm?” Patrick turned to face Joe and punched him in the shoulder. "Don't. Call. Me. Pattycakes. I hate that nickname alright? I've had a bad day, just be quiet for like ten seconds." 

Joe mocked Patrick behind his back and trailed behind him into the library. 

Patrick clocked in, making his way to the seat behind the low counter and sitting down, Joe hopping onto the counter he really shouldn’t be sitting on. He looked across the library, taking notice of everyone that was currently in there. It was a habit; there was always those groups of teenagers that thought it would be funny to mess with the librarians by putting things in the wrong section (a fantasy novel about a pyrokinetic in the nonfiction section about firefighters? Really?

Patrick’s eyes stopped on couple a few shelves away, giggling and playfully shoving each other. His hand shot up to clutch at the necklace around his neck as he felt a stirring of loneliness in his heart. The necklace was something that looked like half a heart inside a bat. It was supposed to match him with his soulmate, his “perfect other”. 

Patrick wasn’t too fond of the idea. Having total belief in the idea that some tests taken throughout their lives were somehow supposed to lead to their destined other? Bullshit. 

But all the same,Patrick hated that he hadn't found his soulmate yet. He'd post pictures of the necklace online, ask random people, but there was never any luck. He was always surrounded in happy couples, not having to suffer through the heartbreak of dating in general.

Joe had even found his soulmate; a vegan fitness fanatic named Andy Hurley, a sweet guy all in all. Andy just radiated kindness and was an overall friendly soul. Patrick wondered if he even had a soul mate sometimes, because he was starting to lose faith in finding his match. 

That night, after Joe had left, Patrick retrieved his guitar from his car and started singing a lullabye to the empty library. 

"Honey is for bees silly bear, besides there's jelly beans everywh-." He was interrupted by a man wearing a hoodie and black skinny jeans strolling through the door. 

"Have any books on music?" The man greeted patrick with a wide smile. Patrick nodded and pointed toward the stand filled with sheet music, musical toys for kids, and books on music theory. While the man flipped through the sheet music Patrick strummed his guitar quietly and tried to not draw too much attention to himself. 

"Uh hey..?" The man squinted down at Patrick's name tag and smiled. "Patrick? Heh, name fits you. Can i buy these?" Patrick gave him a 'are you joking' look and set his guitar to the side. 

"Actually, those are only available for rental." Patrick responded with an annoyed look on his face. The man gave Patrick an up and down look, then proceeded to drop the books on the counter and walk out 

"Thanks dick!" the man shouted as he left. Patrick rolled his eyes and picked the books up from the counter and walked over to the shelf labeled 'music' and organized the books into their proper place. As Patrick reshelved the books he remembered seeing a logo on the back of the man's sweatshirt, half a bat with a skull inside it. Patrick un-clipped the necklace from around his neck and looked at the half he held in his hands. Half a bat with half a heart on the inside. It was remarkably similar, but Patrick brushed it off as just a coincidence and went about closing up the library. 

 

Patrick locked up the front doors of the library and grabbed his guitar, putting it gingerly back in the case and pushing down the locks, placing it in the trunk and closing it. He unlocked his door, got in and shutting the door before starting the engine and driving off to his small apartment. 

He pulled into the lot, turning his car off and slammed the door, double checking to make sure it’s locked. He grabbed his guitar from the trunk, lugging to into the entrance, grabbing the mail from his mailbox, before going to the elevator. When the doors dinged open, he shuffled inside, pressing the button for the third floor. He leaned against the metal wall, letting out a deep sigh. The doors opened and he walked out, down the hall to his apartment, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door.

He jumped in the shower, taking no more than five minutes, before dressing into his pajamas and starting his dinner, a pitiful mix of rice and pre-cooked chicken. He really had to go to the store. 

The next morning Patrick's routine started again, packing up his guitar and leaving for his street corner in Chicago. He chose to bring his red acoustic today instead of his normal beige colored guitar. When Patrick arrived at his corner, he went about his normal checklist of setting up, sheet music to glance at if he forgot any small parts of song? Check. Guitar case set out in front of him? Check. Finally he tuned up his guitar and sat on his stool. 

While Patrick played and sang he silently greeted the people that pass him everyday, but he happened to notice an olive skinned man, with black hair and a suit on stop to listen for a moment. When Patrick finished the song he was playing, the man threw in a bill and walked down the street humming the song Patrick had just finished. After playing another song Patrick collected the money from his case, when he noticed a 20 dollar bill laying on top of the small pile, making his total for that day 26 dollars and seventy five cents. 

On his way to the supermarket Patrick wondered who would leave him such a large tip, because Patrick didn't think he was all that great. Patrick went along buying the usual groceries, bread, milk, eggs, cereal, chicken etc., things he thought he would need during the week. 

When Patrick arrived at the counter to pay for his groceries, he noticed the logo he saw on the back of the sweatshirt of a man on the cover of a magazine “Clandestine Industries CEO, Pete Wentz, was supposedly arrested for drinking and driving last night”

Patrick scoffed, turning back to the cashier and handing her the money. It bothered Patrick to no end, people like Pete Wentz who had everything and chose to use it by messing up their lives.  
Still, Patrick couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen that symbol before, not just from the sweatshirt on the prick from the library. Now that he thought about it, he could have sworn he had seen Pete Wentz before, too. 

~~  
Patrick woke up the next morning, letting out a relieved sigh when he remembered that his shift at the library didn’t start until noon today. That left him a good three hours to get a coffee and play his guitar to earn some more pocket money.

Patrick headed out his apartment, down a few blocks to the cafe he could afford a few times if he got good tips like he did yesterday. He walked into the cafe, enjoying the smell of the freshly brewed coffee instead of the usual store brand grounds he usually bought. He ordered just a plain coffee, splurging on a chocolate chip muffin, and paid the cashier.

He picked a secluded table, sitting down and pulling out his iphone, one of the few expensive items he allowed himself to buy. He was playing some knock-off tetris game when he heard a light,”Patricia!” 

He sighed, picked the coffee up from the counter and turned to go back to the table when something rock solid collided with him. Patrick could feel the moment the cup's lid popped off and burning coffee spilled onto him, soaking through his jeans. he cursed, trying to separate the denim that’s sticking to his legs 

“Watch it buddy! Oh shit, that burns!" Patrick exclaimed in an unusually loud voice for him. As Patrick leaned down to attempt - and fail - at wiping his pants off, his necklace fell out from under his shirt and hung out for everyone to see. When he looked up he met eyes with the man he saw on the magazine cover the day before, Pete Wentz. 

"I am so sorry, look I'll buy you another coffee if it means anything to you..." Pete glanced at Patrick's necklace but returned his attention to Patrick's face. "Oh my gosh! You're the guy that sings and plays guitar outside my building!" Pete exclaimed with an excited look on his face. 

“Yes. I am.” Patrick replied to Pete with a blushing yet angry face. 

“Aww look you're blushing” Pete said with a smile on his face. “Can Iget you another coffee?” 

“Uh sure… did you tip me yesterday 20 dollars?” Patrick asked

“Yup! I always love listening to your music. What name should I have them call?”

“Uh just Patrick is good thanks.” Patrick cleared his throat.

“Do you want to sit down? And uh.. Talk? I’d love to chat with you.” Pete added with a nervous smile

“Sure? I guess” Patrick added with a confused look on his face. Pete walked over to a table for two and sat down. 

“So I saw you on a magazine yesterday. Kinda made you look like a drunken fool. Actually it REALLY made you look like a drunken fool.” Patrick started off the conversation on a wonderful note.

“Which magazine now? They all seem to think that I'm a horrible creature of the night. I wasn't actually arrested, I was only swerving to miss potholes on the the road and I got pulled over. Those magazines always find some way to rag on me, but I’m basically over it now.” Pete replied with a slightly annoyed face

“Sorry… So… You're the CEO of Clandestine industries? What do y-”

“PATRICK and PETE!” The barista called across the coffee house, cutting Patrick off.

“Want me to go get those or..?” Patrick trailed off wondering if Pete wanted to go get them. 

“No, no, no, I’ll get them as long as you don't run off on me, Patrick,” he said with a wink and he turned on his heel and walked over to the counter, he then walked to the table covered in sugar packets, creamer, stirring sticks and other coffee related paraphernalia. Pete made eye contact with Patrick and held up a bottle of creamer and raised his eyebrows as if to ask if he wanted any. Patrick replied with a shake of his head and Pete moved on to the sugar packets and raised his eyebrows again, Patrick held up two fingers and Pete poured the two packets into Patrick's coffee and stirred it to mix it all in then he returned with the pairs coffee. 

“So Patrick, you found your soulmate yet?” Pete began with a hopeful look on his face when he returned to his table with Patrick. Patrick looked up from his coffee and shook his head silently. 

Patrick cleared his throat and replied “No, Ihaven't found them yet. My necklace is an odd shape. I’ve never found anyone with anything even remotely similar.” 

Suddenly Pete's phone rang, he answered it and listened for a moment before getting a foul look on his face and standing up. Pete pressed the phone into his chest and looked down at Patrick “I’m so sorry I have to go I forgot that I have an appointment with some guy today. Maybe I’ll see you around?” Patrick gave Pete a quick nod, and Pete gave Patrick a pat on the shoulder as he passed by him. Patrick had an odd feeling about this guy.

~~

Later that evening, Patrick sat on his couch with a bowl of cereal for dinner because he didn't feel like cooking. He clicked on the TV for background noise in his otherwise quiet house. Patrick was scrolling through his Twitter feed mindlessly eating cereal when he heard a familiar voice on TV. Patrick looked up from his phone and saw Pete being interviewed by a stereotypical newswoman. 

Patrick read the headline on the bottom of the screen “Pete Wentz believes he met his Soulmate today” Patrick's mouth flopped open and the cereal he’d just put in his mouth drained out and back into his bowl. Patrick turned up the TV to listen to what Pete had to say.

“I can’t be one hundred percent sure, but I met this guy in a coffee shop today after I bumped into him and spilt his burning coffee all over him. He's, surprisingly shorter than me and he’s got light brown but kinda redish hair and he seems pretty nice.” 

The reporter looked thoughtfully at Pete before asking an important question “So Pete, why do you think this man is your soulmate?” Patrick waited impatiently for Pete's answer

Pete sighed for a moment but smiled, “When I bumped into him and spilled his coffee, he leaned down to try to wipe the coffee off his pants and his necklace, y’know, the one that your soulmate has the match to? At first I thought it was a necklace of my company's logo, but instead of a skull inside a bat, it was half a heart”

Patrick's blood boiled; how the fuck did this guy even see the necklace? He didn't remember the necklace falling out of his shirt. Patrick quickly looked up ‘Clandestine Industries’ on his phone to find exactly what Pete had explained, half a bat with a skull on the inside. He held up his necklace to his phone screen and it was a perfect piece to fit Patrick’s

Well. fuck.

~~

That led Patrick to where he was now, at Clandestine Industries’ clearing his throat to get the receptionist’s attention. The guy was tan, brown hair and, even though sitting down, was taller than Patrick and looked like he had no problem using it against Patrick if he did something he didn’t like.The Latino man looked up, rolling his eyes at Patrick and shoving his phone in his pocket.

“May I help you?” He said pointedly. 

“Uh, may I speak to Pete..uh, Wentz?” Patrick winced; he shouldn’t even be here, but if Pete was his soulmate, then this was something he had to do.

“Do you have an appointment?” The man asked, a knowing look on his face that said he knew Patrick had no such thing.

“Uh, just tell him it’s Patrick; trust me, he’ll want to meet…” Patrick shuffled, staring at the ground. He could still leave, he had time, Pete wasn’t even called yet.

` The Latino man grabbed the phone off the receiver, hitting some buttons and pausing, the ringing barely heard to Patrick. He sat up straighter in his chair when the ringing stopped, a muffled voice on the other end.

“Yeah, it’s Gabe, there’s a dude here that says his name’s Patrick, and that Pete’s gonna want to talk to him? ...You sure?...Really?...Alright, I’ll send him up..” Gabe’s tone became curious half way through. When he placed the phone back on the receiver, he looked at Patrick through squinted eyes,”Go through the hallway to the right, take the elevator to the twentieth floor and go to the door at the end of the hall.”

“O-Okay…” Patrick trailed off, following his instructions and trying not to turn around when he felt Gabe’s eyes piercing through his shirt.

He turned down the hallway, letting out a breath when he was away from Gabe’s stare, pressing the up arrow on the panel next to the elevator. He waited until the doors dinged and opened, walking inside and pressing the button with a 20 on it, the highest numbered button.

He tapped his foot, resisting the urge to take out his phone. If he did, he’d probably get distracted, lose his nerve, and leave. When the door opened, Patrick walked out, turning to his right down the only hallway to the only door. It was kind of creepy looking, probably a great spot for a horror movie if the lights weren’t drying Patrick’s eyes up from the intensity.


	2. Chapter 2

He knocked on the door, only waiting for about three seconds before the door swung open, Pete on the other side, grinning,”Patrick! Hi, whatcha doing here?”   
Patrick glared,”Like you don’t know.” 

Downstairs, the Latino giant had made Patrick intimidated. But here? Pete was someone he had met before, someone Patrick has no problem punching if needed. Pete wasn’t intimidated, which meant patrick didn’t watch his tone of voice, his wording, his posture. Pete wanted his soulmate? Here he fucking is.

Pete’s grin slipped,”What?”

Patrick pushed a finger into Pete’s chest, shoving him backwards,”You went on TV, telling the entire country that we’re soulmates before you told me?”

“...I didn’t know how you would take it…” Pete mumbled, his head falling down. He walked away from Patrick, falling onto the black couch patrick didn’t notice before. He sat there, arms on his knees, face in his hands. Patrick’s demeanor slipped, his chest aching.

Oh, so that’s what soulmates mean by feeling the other’s emotions. 

“Look, I’m sorry, it’s just...you didn’t tell me; you told a bunch of strangers before me!” Patrick tried to explain. Patrick walked slowly over to couch and sat gingerly beside Pete. 

“Pete I’m sorry for yelling this is just very overwhelming… It's all so fast and i don't know how to handle it… Can I at least see your half? Of the necklace?” Pete looked slightly more hopeful and pulled his necklace out from under his shirt and unclipped it before handing it to Patrick. Patrick took his necklace and unclipped it from around his neck and held his half up to Pete’s, it was a perfect match.

Patrick’s eyes began to well up and Pete saw the tears forming in his eyes. Pete scooted closer to Patrick and pulled him into a hug. Patrick felt a rush of warmth come across his body and he knew he was home. Pete gingerly placed a kiss on Patrick’s head and took the necklaces back from Patrick’s hand and clipped Patrick’s back around his neck before clipping his own necklace back around his neck and slipping it under his suit-jacket. 

“Patrick? You ok?” Pete whispered to Patrick in a sincere voice. Patrick sat up and dried his tears and cleared his throat to speak but no words came out. He just hugged Pete and waited for a moment to gather himself. 

“Yeah I'm ok I just... it's just overwhelming and I can’t believe my soulmate is a successful CEO of a company and I’m terrified and excited about this and it's all very… new…” Patrick rambled on about his new situation which made Pete smile. Patrick smiled back at Pete when he realized Pete wasn’t the big douche he once thought he was. Pete’s phone rang, an exceptional way to ruin the moment, Pete sighed and answered the phone. 

A devilish grin grew across Pete’s face and he glanced at Patrick as he listened to the person on the other line. 

“So you’d like to interview my newly found soul mate and I tomorrow night?” Pete repeated loudly so Patrick could hear. Patrick suddenly realized he would be in public eye quite a bit more for the rest of his life. Pete said a quick thank you and goodbye and hung up the phone. 

“We’re doing an interview? Tomorrow? I don't have anything to wear and I’ve never done an interview before and what if they ask to see our necklaces? What do we tell them if they ask where I work? I work at a library that's so lame!” Patrick was a tornado of questions and a whirlwind of worry. 

“Patrick, look, it's gonna be ok. We’re gonna go get you a suit and we’ll get lunch together. Y’know, get to know each other ok?” Patrick nodded and stood up to hug Pete. 

“Pete? Can we stop at my work to pick up my jacket?”

“Yeah sure. What kind of food do you want? Italian? Mexican? Chinese? I'm always a slut for pizza”

“Did you just quote a meme??” Patrick replied with a giggle in his voice. He’d never heard anyone use a meme not the internet. “But I'm totally good with pizza”

“Alright coolio. We’ll get your jacket from the library, go to my tailor -his name is Brendon and he’s really cool- and we’ll order pizza when you're finishing up and take it back to my office ok?” Pete said with assurance in his voice. “Wait wait wait were you working two-three days ago? On a night shift?”

“Uh yeah. Why?” Patrick replied. Pete made a sour face and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Was there a guy in there that through some music at you and called you a dick on the way out?” Patrick looked at Pete with a confused face which quickly melted into understanding. 

“Was that you Pete? Woooow Thanks Pete… ‘preciate it. You realize though you rent things from the library not buy them right?” Patrick replied mockingly. 

“Yeah yeah I know… Dork.” Patrick punched Pete lightly on the shoulder. “Shall we dear?” Pete held out his arm for Patrick to take and Patrick took it with a silly grin on his face. They stepped into the elevator together and Pete pressed the button for the first floor. 

~~

Pete showed Patrick his car, a Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster, and Patrick gaped at the car, because he’d never seen a car this expensive before. Pete simply got in the car without even thinking. Patrick stood outside the car and was dumbstruck by the vehicle. Pete had to get out and call his name to snap him out of his daze. 

“Patrick? You getting in?” Pete called from the other side of the car. 

“What? Yeah? Oh ok yeah” Patrick carefully opened the door the car being careful not to scratch or do anything clumsy to the expensive car. The interior of the car was black with leather seats. Patrick’s seat sat very low in the seat and it made him look very small. Compared to the car around him. 

Pete and Patrick rolled out of the parking lot and as Pete drove up to the booth to get out of the lot, he flashed a laminated card and just went on his way. 

Pete and Patrick drove down the road toward the library to retrieve Patrick’s jacket. When they arrived at the library, Patrick spotted Joe standing outside the library smoking a cigarette with another man standing beside him. Patrick sighed and wondered who the man beside Joe was. 

“Hey is that Andy?” Pete asked Patrick after glancing to see what Patrick had sighed at. “Who's that beside him? I’ve never seen him before…” 

“That guy beside him is my friend Joe… how do you know him? Joe’s been my friend since we were like, twelve maybe? We go way back. How do you know uh? Andy? Was that his name?” Patrick responded to Pete’s question, but asked more questions than Pete was normally used to hearing in one sentence. Pete didn't bother to answer the question before turning off the car and getting out. 

“Andy! is that you?” Pete called from the parking lot up to the entrance of the Library. The ginger man squinted towards the parking lot and saw Pete and a large grin crept across his face 

“Pete! I haven't seen you in ages! How you been?” Andy called as he was walking towards Pete. Pete and Andy gave each other a quick hug and talked quietly by themselves for a moment and headed back up to the entrance. By the time the pair returned to the entrance of the Library, Patrick had already returned with his coat and Patrick looked upset with Joe. Pete’s face dropped and he could feel a tinge of anger from the whole shared feelings with your soulmate. 

“Patrick you got your coat? This is Joe, right?” Pete stuck out his hand to shake hands with Joe but he only shot a dirty look towards him. Pete dropped his hand and stood beside Patrick. 

“Uh… Nice to meet you Joe, I’m Pete.” Pete lowered his voice to a whisper and turned to Patrick. “You want to leave?” Patrick quickly nodded and headed back to the car. Pete shook Andy’s hand and said a quick goodbye to his friend before retreating to his car. 

“Hey Patrick are you ok? What happened?” Pete asked concerned about his soul mate. 

“Joe got upset at me because ‘you're a bad influence’. I'm a grown man! You're a fine person and I can take care of myself! For God's sake!” Patrick fumed and vented at Pete and turned a shade of red Pete had never seen a person turn before. 

“Patrick don't worry about him ok? If he thinks that i'm a bad influence then fuck him. Let's go meet Brendon, you'll like him he's really nice ok?” Pete leaned across the center console in the car and placed a gentle kiss on Patrick's forehead and turned on the car. 

“Thanks for getting us out of there Pete…” Patrick trailed off and rested his head on Pete’s shoulder. Pete just let Patrick have a quiet ride to the tailor knowing he was nervous enough already about the interview and everything changing in his life so fast. 

When they arrived at the tailors Pete glanced over at Patrick to find he had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Pete smiled down at Patrick and took a moment to watch the younger man sleep, before gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up. 

“Patrick, hey, wake up sleeping beauty we’re here.” Patrick shot up from his spot on Pete’s shoulder; he’d forgotten where he was momentarily. Once Patrick had realized where he was, he sat up and flipped down the sun visor for a mirror and fixed his hair and put his ‘I <3 bingo’ hat back where it was sitting on his head before he’d fallen asleep. 

Pete had told Patrick that Brendon was a nice guy but Patrick was still nervous- the last time he had to wear a suit was when he went to Prom in high school. The tailor’s shop was named ‘The Death of a Bachelor’ and Patrick trailed behind Pete as he entered the shop. 

“Brendon where are you?” Pete called into the seemingly empty store, but just then the couple could hear a muffled exclamation from a man in the back of the store. 

“Dallon would you quit fidgeting! I'm trying to get the measurements right for your damn suit! Stop moving you big dork or I swear I won't marry you!” Pete followed the commotion to a mirrored corner with a platform in middle of the room with a tall man standing on the platform and another man crouching at the feet of the standing man holding a tape measure up from the feet to the crotch of the standing man, measuring his inseam. Patrick assumed the man with the measuring tape was Brendon, the tailor, and the standing man must’ve been Dallon. 

Pete cleared his throat to get the attention of the couple and when Brendon turned around he jumped up from his crouched position, nearly headbutting Dallon in the junk, causing him to flinch and fall backwards off the platform. 

“Petey! This must be Patrick! Hi Patrick, I’m Brendon!” Brendon stuck his hand out and Patrick took it only to have Brendon shake it so hard it made his entire arm hurt. 

“The tall guy on the ground - wait why are you on the ground? Well that's Dallon, he’s my fiancé.” Brendon walked over to Dallon and helped him up, and gave him a quick kiss. Dallon quietly walked over to Patrick and shook his hand much more gently. 

“Hi, I’m Dallon. And sorry about him, he’s a little bit of a bridezilla right now. Our wedding is next week, but we’d love to have you there if you’d like to come” Dallon said in a softer voice than Brendon’s. Patrick looked to Pete for reassurance and Pete nodded. 

“We’d love to come Dallon. But only if you guys come to our wedding when we get married.” Pete replied with a wink and took Patrick’s hand and held it, surprised to find it was a similar size to his. 

“So whatcha need Petey boy?” Brendon asked from the mirrored room, cleaning up his sewing kit and measuring tape. 

“Patrick needs a suit for tonight, we’re doing a follow up interview from the interview I did before without Patrick. Remember? I told you to watch it Beebo.” Pete said half serious half jokingly. 

“You need it when? Tonight! Well then let's go! Dallon go get the… Get the black suit in a medium, we’ll start there to get measurements faster.”

~~

After Patrick had been thoroughly poked, prodded, and measured, they finally had all the measurements to get to work on Patrick's new black suit. Pete sat on a couch towards the front of the store, while Patrick got re-dressed, reading a newspaper when a small group of men and women with cameras walked up to the glass front of the shop. Pete pretended he didn't notice them as they peered in the glass of the store, and he wondered how he could get Patrick out of the shop without him being bombarded with cameras, yelling and flashes. He knew that the paparazzi were vicious and scary, especially when you didn't know how to handle them.

Pete walked quietly over to the booth where Patrick was dressing and tapped the door with his knuckle. Patrick jumped inside the dressing room and quickly finished pulling on his shirt. He opened the door and grabbed his shoes taking them over to a small seat nearby and tugged the shoes on and tying them quickly. 

“Hey ‘trick I saw something and I wanna see how it looks on you. Don't worry you don't have to take off your clothes again. Follow me!” Pete said with a giggle in his voice. Pete took Patrick by the hand and pulled him over to a large hat rack. Pete pulled off a black fedora with a gray ribbon. 

“I thought maybe you’d need a maybe more formal hat for the occasion maybe?” Pete took the ‘I <3 bingo’ hat gingerly off the top of Patrick’s head and set it down on a shelf nearby, and placed the black fedora on the crown of Patrick’s head and pushed it into place. The hat framed Patrick’s face and it looked so right on the younger man. 

~~

“You ready?” Pete asked, taking his hand into Patrick’s. Patrick nodded, too focused on keeping his breathing under control. 

Patrick let out a deep breath, causing Pete to look over in concern. 

“Hey, if you’re not ready to do this, i totally understand, we don’t have to, you know,” Pete furrowed his eyebrows. He could call Gabe, maybe have him cancel today and have pete go on solo, not too much press damage but not the best way…

 

“No, no, i can do this, I’m just kind of nervous,” Patrick tried to smile. 

“Alright, tell me if you need to leave-” Pete got cut off by the producer pushing them towards the stage, out from behind the wall. They walked out, Pete nudging Patrick to remind him to smile as they sat down. on the couch across from the interviewer.

“Pete! Patrick, how are you?” The interviewer asked, smiling a grin that reminded Patrick far too much of the shark in jaws before it jumped the boat and ate someone.

“We’re fine; you?” Pete replied politely.

“I’m good! Alright, so onto the questions everyone wants to know..” She leaned in, like she was actually interested in this and it wasn’t her source of income.“ How did you two get together?” 

“Uh, well, after my last interview, Patrick came to my building, and yelled at me,” Pete grinned teasingly.

Patrick, who had been trying his best to smile along to the questions, sputtered to this,”I did not!” 

“You kinda did, baby,” Pete’s smile growing. Patrick shot an incredulous glance to pete, catching his wink and sinking back into the cushions of the couch. Of course, Pete was trying to engage him in conversation.

“That true?” The interviewer looked between them

“Eh, yeah, but he apologized, so I guess all’s forgiven,” Pete smiled, the audience producing an ‘aww’. 

“So, did you guys go on a first date yet?” 

“Uh, we had a lunch date, yeah,” Patrick answered this one, not wanting to seem uninterested. 

“So, is it safe to say that we can hear wedding bells in the future?” The lady asked; pete grabbed Patricks hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't catch it, the charm's put together make the Clandestine Industries logo - https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/2/2f/Clandestinein689.gif


End file.
